1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric fan, and more particularly to an electric fan, which can be used in an upright position and a horizontal position by means of the elevation and decent of a pair of racks attached to the rear grill of the fan.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric fan normally can only be used in either an upright position or a horizontal position. That is, the configuration of the fan limits how a user will be able to use the electric fan. The appearance of the conventional electric fan is also dull, such that it adds no ambiance to its surroundings.
To overcome the drawbacks, the invention intends to provide an improved electric fan, which can be used in either an upright or a horizontal position. Furthermore, a container having fragrance stored therein is provided with the electric fan so that when the fan is actuated, the surroundings will have a delightful scent.
An electric fan constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.